Lembranças Prazerosas
by Giovanna Rhanna Jade
Summary: Rhanna possui um namorado famoso, ele é guitarrista em um banda famosa. Quando seu o garoto dela viaja em turnê com a banda, ela passa a se lembrar de como o conheceu, como foi o momento da declaração. Ela passa a perceber que aceitar o pedido de namoro foi a melhor coisa que já ocorreu na vida dela.


Lembranças de Prazer

Minha vida sempre foi perfeita, sempre tive tudo o que quis, estudei nas melhores escolas de Londres, pertenço a uma família rica e poderosa, mas essa semana eu ando me sentindo a pessoa mais azarada do mundo!

Motivos: Meu professor é um mal comido e passou um trabalho GIGANTESCO para fazermos e entregar na segunda, detalhes, ele passou na sexta; meu namorado é um rockstar famoso e estar em turnê, detalhes, a turnê começou ontem; sou ninfomaníaca, para quem não sabe ninfomaníaca é a palavra que designa uma mulher viciada em sexo, detalhes, não consigo ficar nem um dia sem sexo.

Antes da viagem dele , ele me levou até uma sex shop e comprou alguns objetos que acalmariam o meu fogo um pouco.

_-Danny, não se preocupe! Não é a primeira vez que você viaja. Eu vou ficar bem, darling.- Falei apertando um pouco a sua camisa com as minhas mãos._

_-Como não vou me preocupar?! Rhanna, você é um pouco ninfomaníaca, como posso não me preocupar?! Amor, estou com medo de que você não consiga se satisfazer com esses objetos.- ele falou fazendo uma carinha fofa de preocupação_

_Eu ri da sua insegurança, mas não podia culpa-lo já que nem eu acreditava que eu podia me sentir satisfeita com apenas esses vibradores._

_-Daniel, eu entendo o seu medo, mas não tem do que se preocupar, eu não vou fazer nada, o máximo que eu posso fazer é assistir um filme pornô e imaginar o ator me fodendo, então não se preocupe!- eu o tranquilizei com as minhas palavras._

_- Ok! Eu vou tentar não me preocupar, mas me liga se não tiver mais aguentando, assim nós podemos transar por telefone.- ele me disse fazendo um carinha fofa._

_- Daniel Jones!- eu o repreendi sorrindo._

_Ele gargalhou e passou o seu nariz no meu e me deu beijinho na testa._

_- Pequena, eu tenho que ir! Eu aposto que o Tom já se despediu da Gi.- Danny me deu um selinho demorado- Se cuida. Eu te amo. _

_Sorri e falei que o amava também, desejei boa sorte, ele sorriu e saiu porta a fora._

Já havia se passado 5 dias desde a viagem dele, eu já havia entregado o meu trabalho e já tinha usado todos aqueles vibradores, já tinha visto todos os filmes pornôs, já havia visto todos os vídeos do red tube, mas nada adiantava, eu não conseguia apagar aquele fogo que crescia dentro de mim . Já estava cogitando a hipótese de ter que usar o extintor de incêndio.

Toda noite era possível ouvir gemidos vindos tantos do meu quarto quanto do quarto da Gi. Giovanna e eu somos amigas desde que éramos apenas um feto, crescemos juntas e fazíamos tudo juntas. Um dia ela me ligou e disse que tinha um encontro com um cara legal e gostoso e que era para mim ir junto, já que o tal cara tinha um amigo que estava solteiro. Aceitei e fui ao encontro.

Foi ali que eu vi o Danny pela primeira vez. Todo lindo com aqueles cabelos rebeldes , com aqueles olhos brilhantes e um sorriso incrível. Eu me encantei por ele sem nem saber o seu nome. Foi amor a primeira vista.

_O bar era um dos mais requintados de Londres, eu já havia ido várias vezes com a Gi, era um ambiente acolhedor e alegre. Eu e Giovanna chegamos lá por volta das 8 horas, nos sentamos na mesa reservada para nós e esperamos. _

_- Gi, quais são os nomes deles?- perguntei aflita, afinal eu estava indo me encontrar com alguém que eu nunca tinha visto na vida._

_- Os nomes deles são Thomas e Daniel. O Thomas é o menino que está saindo comigo e o Daniel é o que vem com ele.- ela respondeu._

_Ficamos esperando, pedimos nossas bebidas e esperamos, vinte minutos depois, dois caras se aproximaram da nossas mesas e sorriram para nós. Eu os conhecia de algum lugar, só não estou lembrando de onde. _

_- Oi Gi! – o loiro de olhos castanhos deu um selinho na minha amiga, e depois virou para mim.- Oi, eu sou o Tom e esse é o Danny!_

_Pera, Danny e Tom. Tom e Danny. Thomas e Daniel. Daniel e Thomas. Thomas Michael Fletcher e Daniel Alan David Jones. Meu deus eles são os guitarristas do McFly! DO MCFLY. Gi sua filha da puta! A vaca nem me disse que eles eram famosos! _

_- Oi, meu nome é Rhanna, mas pode me chamar de Rhanninha.- falei ainda meio perturbada pela minha descoberta.- Vocês se importam se eu conversar com a minha _**amiga **_rapidinho?_

_Eles sorriram para mim e balançaram a cabeça, então eu puxei a minha querida amiga para o banheiro daquele bar. Acho que pela minha cara, ela já havia deduzido que eu estava com muita raiva dela._

_- Sua filha da puta! Como você não me avisa que eles são famosos?! Como você pode __**não **__me avisar que eles eram do McFly?- falei com raiva._

_Ela me deu um sorrisinho e nessa hora eu quis esgana-la._

_- Rhanna, você precisa se divertir um pouco, vive estudando e não se da nem um minuto de lazer. Semana passada eu fui em uma festa na casa da Izzy, namorada do Harry Judd, e o Tom me disse que o Danny estava meio cabisbaixo, meio sozinho, depois que a antiga namorada o traiu. Eu falei com o Tom que eu tinha uma amiga que era meio solitária, que só pensava em estudar e que só saia quando eu a arrastava, então nós resolvemos unir o útil ao agradável e marcamos esse encontro.- Giovanna respondeu calmamente. _

_- Eles são famosos, Gi. Famosos! Quero dizer se um cara normal já me traiu, imagina um famoso. Isso é roubada! Eu não vou me meter nisso. Eu to fora! Porque você não me avisou?- perguntei erguendo uma das sobrancelhas._

_- Porque eu sabia que você não ia aceitar. Por favor, Rhanna! O Danny é um cara legal. Ele é simpático, encantador. Por favor fica. Faz companhia para ele!._

_Ela estava me implorando e ainda fez uma carinha fora, que não tive como dizer não._

_- Por você! Apenas por você Giovanna Falcone que eu estou fazendo isso.- sorri para ela._

_Agarrei sua mão e voltamos para a nossa mesa, nos sentamos e começamos a conversar, quer dizer eu e o Danny Jones estávamos conversando, porque a Gi e o Tom estavam se agarrando na maior cara dura._

_- Qual o seu nome?- ele me perguntou_

_Nesse momento eu percebi que os olhos dele tinha um brilho especial e que te deixava relaxada._

_- Bem, eu falei meu nome agorinha para o Tom, mas se você quiser eu posso repetir.- falei simpática._

_Eles estava tão nervoso quanto eu._

_- Me desculpe! Seu nome é Rhanna, mas eu posso te chamar de Rhanninha.- ele riu- Eu sou muito lerdo, tenho que concordar com os meninos._

_Eu ri quando ele falou isso, e ele acabou rindo junto comigo, meu deus a risada dele é linda, quer dizer, ele é todo lindo._

_- Você faz faculdade, não é?_

_- Sim, sou estudante de literatura inglesa. Curso na Universidade de Londres.- respondi simpática._

_Ele fez uma carinha meio azeda e sorrio._

_- Ah legal! Eu não curto muito literatura ,mas ok!- ele falou sorrindo._

_- Qual é sua praia, Daniel Jones?- perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta._

_- Bem, eu gosto de mulher!- ele fez uma piadinha e depois fez uma careta fofa- Pera, você sabe quem eu sou?_

_- Bem, você é Daniel Alan David Jones, mais conhecido como Danny Jones e é um dos guitarristas do McFly. Você divide os vocais com o Tom Fletcher, que nesse momento esta agarrando a minha amiga._

_- Você é fã do McFly?- ele perguntou ainda com uma careta._

_- Sou, adoro a música de vocês, mas não se preocupe eu não vou fazer escândalo!_

_Ele sorriu._

_- Eu sei que não! Você não tentou me agarrar quando me viu.- ele falou e nós dois sorrimos._

_- Ainda bem que sabe!- falei._

_- Costuma vir muito aqui?_

_- Sim, quando a Gi me arrasta apara cá._

_- Porque não gosta muito de sair?_

_- Bem, eu costumava sair no inicio da faculdade, saia toda semana, mas depois que o meu antigo namorado me traiu com uma loira dos peitões siliconados, eu acabei me fechando e me tranquei em casa. _

_-Eu sei como é isso! Eu também já fui traído._

Estou com muita saudades dele! Muita saudade mesmo, que estou inclusive me lembrando da nossa primeira conversa, ele foi tão atencioso naquela noite, conversamos sobre muita coisa, nem eu nem ele queríamos dar um pontapé para um relacionamento, afinal, ele tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento desastroso e eu não queria me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém.

Ficamos amigos e sempre saíamos para conversar e beber, mas eu estava traindo as minhas próprias escolhas. Eu estava me apaixonando por ele. È meio impossível uma menina não se apaixonar pelo Danny, ele é incrível, engraçado, totalmente simpático e romântico, apesar dele ter me contado que era bem mulherengo.

Estávamos sempre juntos, algumas pessoas inclusive acreditavam que nós erámos namorados_._

_Era uma noite fria e nós caminhávamos um do lado do outro e conversávamos sobre coisas banais e sem noção. Havíamos saído novamente, apenas nós dois, fomos a um restaurante legal e calmo, comemos, bebemos, conversamos. Decidimos que nenhum de nós queria voltar para casa naquele momento e então fomos passear pelas ruas de Londres. _

_- Sabe eu nunca pensei que eu conseguiria dar risadas com homens novamente. Então você aparece e muda tudo. – falei para ele, abraçando a mim mesma para tentar me aquecer._

_Ele olhou para mim e sorriu e o sorriso chegou aos seus olhos, demonstrando que ele ficou feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Sorri internamente por esse fato. _

_-Está com frio?- ele perguntou ao perceber que eu estava tremendo. _

_Balancei a cabeça em afirmação e ele tirou o seu casaco preto e colocou no meus ombros. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ele era realmente diferente de todos os homens com quem eu já sai. Eu realmente não entendia porque a antiga namorada o havia traído, quero dizer ele é perfeito! Sempre tentando te agradar, por mais que estivéssemos ainda na linha da amizade, ele tentava me agradar o tempo todo. Era sempre simpático e tinha um sorriso lindo e cativador . O homen dos sonhos de qualquer mulher!_

_- Sabe, Rhanna ,eu acabei me encantando por você! Você é linda. Inteligente. Sempre sorri quando começa a falar das coisas que você ama. Você é incrível! Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento completamente fodido, aonde ganhei um belo par de chifres, mas eu sei que você é diferente. Você também sabe qual é a dor de ser traída, então, eu sei que com você vai ser diferente.- ele disse, se aproximando de mim e colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. _

_Fiquei arrepiada com aquele contato. Ele me achava linda, bem ele podia ser míope, porque eu sei que eu não sou linda. Ele me acha inteligente e encantadora e tem certeza de que eu sou diferente. Fiquei em um momento boba apaixonada quando ele disse aquilo para mim._

_- O que eu estou tentando dizer e que eu me apaixonei por você, Rhanna Penalva! Esse teu jeito encantador me conquistou. Eu te amo!- falou._

_Ele me ama! Eu não podia estar mais feliz. Eu também estava aos poucos me apaixonando por esse homem, mas naquele momento, naquela rua, eu percebi que eu estava completamente e loucamente apaixonada por Daniel Jones. Eu precisava dizer isso a ele. _

_- Danny, você é lindo, encantador e cavalheiro! Eu aos poucos, desde o nosso primeiro encontro, naquele bar, fui me apaixonando por você e agora percebo que estou completamente apaixonada por você. Eu te amo, Daniel Jones!- falei sorrindo _

_Ele sorriu também e foi se aproximando aos poucos do meu rosto, fechei os olhos quando percebi que ele estava perto demais, finalmente eu iria poder beija-lo, sentir o gosto da sua boca, eu ia poder sentir o toque da sua boca na minha. Ele aproximou nossos lábios e os colou. _

_Um beijo lento e apaixonado, era o que estávamos fazendo. Não era um beijo selvagem, como o meu antigo namorado costumava fazer comigo. O beijo do Danny era doce, calmo, tranquilo. A sua língua fazia carícias na minha. Minhas mãos brincavam com os fios de seus cabelos e em outro estante eu estava tocando o seu rosto, sentindo a textura da sua pele, como se quisesse guardar os detalhes daquele rosto para sempre._

_O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais lento e foi virando um selinho. Encostamos as nossas testas e ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso grande, lindo. _

_- Eu te amo, pequena! Você quer ser minha? Quer namorar comigo?- ele perguntou me fazendo sorrir._

_- Claro que sim! Eu quero ser sua namorada, Daniel Jones!_

_Ele sorriu para mim e me beijou de novo._

Eu sempre gosto de lembrar do momento que nós nos declaramos e começamos o nosso namoro, eu não sei porque, mas quando eu relembro esse dia eu me sinto especial, as palavras dele me fazem sentir assim.

Eu adoro relembrar o nosso primeiro beijo, mas o momento que eu descobrir que o Danny era o homem mais perfeito desse mundo, foi quando nós transamos e digo para você, foi incrível! Ele sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher. Realmente sabia.

_Já estávamos saindo havia um mês, sempre andávamos de mãos dadas e fazíamos aqueles programas de casal apaixonado. Eu já falei que ele era perfeito? Então vou repetir de novo, ele é perfeito! Sempre tentando me agradar e sempre me faz sorrir com aquele jeito fofo dele de ser. _

_Ele sempre me chamava de pequena e me fazia sorrir com aquele jeito lerdo e engraçado dele. Os meninos, os amigos- parceiros de banda, rapidamente gostaram de mim, assim que perceberam que eu estava fazendo ele sorrir de novo. E ficamos amigos. As namoradas deles também ficaram minhas amigas, a Giovanna já era. _

_- Rhanninha, o que você acha de irmos para o meu apartamento? Eu sempre venho aqui, deixa eu te mostrar onde moro!- Danny falava com aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança._

_Ele tinha razão, era ele sempre que vinha para cá. Eu queria realmente conhecer onde ele morava e ver se a casa dele era bagunçada, como a de todo homem que mora sozinho._

_- Amor eu quero conhecer o seu apartamento. Eu já estava até me perguntando quando você ia me levar para conhece-lo.- falei sorrindo_

_Ele sorriu e passou a mão carinhosamente no meu rosto e me deu um selinho fofo._

_- Então vamos! Porque eu dei uma arrumada no local. Como você é mulher e vive em um ambiente completamente arrumado e limpinho, eu pensei que você não iria gostar de maneira nenhuma de ver o meu apartamento bagunçado- falou me dando um beijinho de esquimó. ( N\a: ah povo vocês sabem né, ficar passando o nariz no nariz da outra pessoa .)_

_Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso, é um gesto tão carinhoso e romântico._

_Eu estava certa! A casa dele era realmente bagunçada. Eu sabia! _

_O apartamento dele era grande, a sala estava limpinha, as almofadas estavam arrumadas no sofá, nesse momento fiquei surpresa. As ALMOFADAS estavam ARRUMADAS no sofá. Bem isso é no mínimo estranho! _

_- Está arrumadinho. Amor, está tão arrumado que até as almofadas estão no lugar certo do sofá!- falei sorrindo e ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa._

_- Poxa, pequena! Eu sempre arrumo as almofadas no lugar certo.- falou fazendo um biquinho lindo, que me deu vontade de morde-lo.- Quando minha mãe me liga apenas para ordenar que eu as arrume. _

_Gargalhei e ele me puxou para o seus braços e me deu um beijo carinhoso e naquela hora eu me senti segura e amada. Enquanto nós nos beijamos, eu ia passando as mãos no corpo lindo dele. Ia sentindo a sua textura corporal. Que músculos! Comecei a abrir lentamente os botões da sua camisa._

_Eu sabia o que eu queria, eu queria me entregar para ele de corpo e alma. Eu sabia que ele era diferente, eu sabia e podia perceber isso nas atitudes dele comigo . Ele não iria me machucar, então eu podia realmente ser dele nesse momento._

_- Você tem certeza, meu amor! Eu não quero apressar nada. Quero que se sinta a vontade._

_- Danny, meu amor, eu tenho certeza! Eu quero você. Eu quero ser totalmente sua. – falei, tocando levemente o seu nariz._

_Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho demorado e me abraçou fortemente._

_- Eu quero que seja especial para você. Vem!- ele falou, e me pegou no colo._

_Isso me fez rir. Ele é romântico demais! E eu adoro isso nele. Ele me carregou até o quarto dele e foi me beijando o caminho todo. Eu o beijava e brincava com o seus cabelos sedosos. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com os pés e voltou a me beijar._

_Me colocou lentamente na cama e sorriu para mim, de um jeito romântico e fofo e eu ia passando a mão em seu rosto macio, ele fechou os olhos estava apenas sentindo o carinho que eu fazia em seu rosto._

_Me beijou na testa e me deu um selinho demorado. _

_- Eu te amo! Eu te amo demais. Eu nunca pensei que poderia amar uma pessoa tanto quanto eu amo você. Você é a parte mais incrível da minha vida. Obrigado por ser minha e por me fazer o cara mais feliz desse mundo._

_Já falei que eu amo quando ele fala essas coisas para mim? Pois estou falando isso agora. Eu simplesmente amo quando ele diz essas coisas para mim! Simplesmente amo. Sorri para ele e lhe dei um selinho fofo. Ele me beijou apaixonadamente e começou a levantar a minha blusa e olhou para o meu corpo com desejo e amor._

_Sabe quando um homem faz você se sentir amada e desejada? Pois é o Danny me fazia sentir exatamente dessa forma, no mesmo tempo que ele desejava o meu corpo, ele desejava a minha alma. Isso é completamente paradoxal, mas é a pura verdade! Ele te faz sentir mulher. _

_- Olha para você. Você é linda, Rhanninha! Muito linda. Eu te amo e te desejo, ao mesmo tempo. Eu quero cuidar de você, te proteger e te amar, mas ao mesmo tempo também quero te levar para a cama e fazer você se sentir mulher._

_Dei um beijo demorado e selvagem nele e ele retribuía da mesma forma selvagem e avassaladora. Era como se ele quisesse beijar a minha alma também, como se ele quisesse sentir o gosto do meu sangue. Era realmente intenso a maneira que ele me beijava._

_Cessou o beijo e foi passando a sua língua úmida no meu pescoço e começou a beijar o local, em alguns momentos ele mordia lentamente. Danny estava me deixando completamente arrepiada e me fazia soltar um suspiro. Foi descendo os beijos até o meu colo e deixou a sua língua percorrer todo o local. _

_Levantou o rosto um pouco e sorriu para mim, e com aquele ato fui me sentindo cada vez mais quente, amada e desejada. Que homem é esse que me faz suspirar apenas com um sorriso? _

_Ergui o corpo para que ele abrisse o fecho do meu sutiã, ele entendeu o recado e o abriu e o jogou longe. Com uma de suas mãos, ele tocou os meus seios fortemente me fazendo gemer e suspirar. Que homem! Que mãos maravilhosas. Se só o toque de suas mãos já me fazem gemer imagina quando a sua língua tocar nos seus seios._

_- Ah!- gemi e ele sorriu _

_Tocou sua língua nós meu mamilos. Gemi outra vez. Meu deus estávamos apenas nas preliminares, fico pensando no meu mais ele iria fazer comigo aquela noite. Sua língua maravilhosa continuava a fazer um rastro úmido nos meus mamilos. Aquilo estava me deixando louca._

_- Ah! Danny ... Por favor!_

_- O que você quer pequena?_

_O bastardo me queria fazer falar. Eu não iria dar esse gostinho para ele! Foi descendo com sua língua até a minha barriga e começou a lamber toda a extensão dela. Oh! Ele era perfeito, mas eu não iria dizer isso a ele! De maneira alguma. _

_- Danny,porfavor!- gemi para que ele andasse mais rápido._

_Eles estava me deixando louca, louca! Estava me fazendo suspirar e gemer. Ele sabia realmente o que fazer para me deixar louca, era como se soubesse todos os meus pontos fracos. Foi descendo com sua língua até a barra da minha calça, abriu o zíper e os botões e a tirou rapidamente. Quando aquele peça de roupa já estava no chão do quarto, ele passou a sua maravilhosa língua nas minhas coxas. Suspirei em resposta. Foi subindo com as lambidas até o interior das minhas coxas e com os dedos tocou a minha intimidade por cima da calcinha._

_Tirou a minha calcinha com os dentes e beijou o meu clitóris. Gemi e ele continuou com sua tortura fulminante, fazendo com que eu gritasse de prazer apenas com aquela língua que serpenteava dentro de mim. _

_- Awww... Danny por favor! Ah!_

_Ele parou de lamber e enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim e me fez jogar a cabeça para trás. Novamente refiz a pergunta, porque diabos a antiga namorada dele o traiu? Ele era o namorado que toda garota sonha! Ele é lindo, romântico e sedutor e te faz gritar de prazer sem nem entrar dentro de você. Sorte a minha que eu o tenho!_

_- O que você quer, Rhanna?- Ele perguntou, enquanto os seus dedos dançavam dentro da minha intimidade._

_- Eu...quero... você... dentro de mim... agora! Eu preciso que você me foda, Daniel! Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim!- falei pausadamente já que a minha respiração estava rápida demais._

_- Eu sei! O meu amiguinho precisa de um trato. E antes de eu coloca-lo dentro de você, eu preciso que você cuide dele._

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se deitou ao meu lado. Subi me cima dele e lambi seu peito e mordisquei seu mamilo. Ele arfou, fui descendo com meus beijos e mordidas por toda sua barriga e cheguei até a barra de sua calça. Olhei maliciosamente para ele e ele retribuiu o meu olhar. _

_Abri os botões e abri o zíper, descendo aquela peça pelo seu corpo lindo. Eles estava de boxer, mas mesmo assim percebi que ele era bastante avantajado no meio das pernas. Toquei em seu membro por cima da cueca e ele arfou novamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. _

_Tirei sua boxer e percebi que de amiguinho o membro dele não tinha nada! Era um ão bem grande . _

_- Porra, Danny! Isso aqui não tem nada de amiguinho! Seu cretino.- falei, enquanto o masturbava com as mãos. Ele gargalhou e depois gemeu._

_Vazia movimentos de vai e vem em torno dele e ele gemia mais e mais. Aquilo estava me deixando louca. E percebi que eu queria realmente enlouquece-lo mais e mais, por isso me abaixei e toquei com a ponta de minha língua a cabeça do seu membro. Ele gemeu. Dei um lambidinha. Ele gritou o meu nome. Sorri internamente._

_Suguei com força e o enfiei todo na minha boca. Achei que não fosse da, já que ele era bem enorme, mas para a minha felicidade consegui fazer com que ele tocasse a minha garganta. _

_- Uau... Rhannaaaaaa. Uau... Ooooh._

_Quanto mais eu escutava aquela voz rouca e baixa gemendo por mais, mais eu chupava. Estava me sentindo toda poderosa por retribuir todo o prazer que ele havia me dado. Nossa senhora agora eu entendo a famosa frase da Giovanna " dar prazer é excitante". _

_- Awww... eu vou gozar Rhanna!- ele gemeu- Se não quiser que eu goze na sua boca e melhor parar!_

_Continuei chupando, fazia movimentos rápidos e precisos com a minha boca. Queria sentir seu liquido, saber realmente qual era o gosto que ele tinha. Com mais um lambida forte na cabecinha, ele gozou rápido e preciso dentro da minha boca._

_- Você quer me matar garota? Uau você é incrível!- disse me dando um beijinho carinhoso nos lábios. Sorri para ele._

_- Foi você quem disse para dar um trato no seu amiguinho. Fiz apenas o que você me mandou!- sorri para ele e me mordeu o meu nariz, em um gesto carinhoso. _

_Deitei ao seu lado e ele se firmou entre as minhas pernas. Finalmente eu iria poder senti-lo dentro de mim. Iria poder ser totalmente dele! Me penetrou em um movimento lento, mas preciso. Gemi alto e joguei a cabeça para trás. Ele continuou com aquela dança lenta e sensual, e aquilo estava me irritando e muito. Ele estava me torturando! Me fazendo implorar por ele, me fazendo implorar por mais velocidade._

_- Vai mais... rápido... Oh! Por favor! – gemi e ele sorriu._

_Ele não aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. Ele queria fazer amor comigo ou seja queria algo lento e romântico. Eu não queria fazer amor! Eu queria algo mais intenso, mais selvagem! Algo que dilacerasse a minha alma a cada movimento dele. _

_O virei na cama e sentei em cima dele, sentindo toda a sua textura. Comecei a descer e a subir em cima dele de forma rápida e precisa, era disso que eu precisava. Velocidade! Precisava de algo veloz e prazeroso e de certa forma, agora, ele estava me dando isso._

_- O meu deus! Awwww Danny!- gemi loucamente em cima dele. _

_Ele ajudava nos meus movimentos, eu rebolava em cima dele louquinha com o prazer que ele estava me dando. Novamente repetir a pergunta na minha cabeça. Porque diabos uma menina íris querer trair o Danny?._

_- Ah!Assim! Continua. Oh meu deus! Ah!- gemia já sentindo o meu corpo treme- Ooooh Danny! ooooh! _

_Meu orgasmo chegou de forma avassaladora que destruiu todas as amarras da minha alma. Com mais um movimento ele gozou dentro de mim de forma rápida e precisa. Fiz carinho em seu cabelo e ele fechou os olhos e sorriu carinhosamente para mim. _

_Sai de cima dele e me deitei ao seu lado e ele me abraçou me puxando para os seus braços e fazendo com que eu deitasse no seu peito. Essa noite foi maravilhosa! Ele é demais!_

_- Eu te amo, pequena! Eu te amo demais!- ele disse, beijando a minha testa._

_- Também te amo, Daniel Alan David Jones! Te amo demais!- ele sorriu e dormimos abraçados._

Enquanto me lembrava da nossa primeira transa, eu me masturbava rapidamente. Eu adoro me tocar me lembrando do dia que eu senti de verdade.

-Daniel Jones, seu cretino, filho da puta! Mesmo longe você me faz gritar pelo seu corpo! Oh!-gemi loucamente e meu orgasmo chegou .

Quando estava recuperando os espasmos do meu orgasmo delicioso, o meu telefone toca.E mesmo sem ver quem estava me ligando, eu sabia que era ele. Atendi rapidamente.

- Oi, pequena!- ele disse, e deduzi que ele estava sorrindo.

-Oi, meu amor! Como você está? Como foi o show?

- Eu estou bem, linda. E Você? Bem o show foi incrível!

Sorri por dentro, eu amava quando ele estava feliz. E ele adorava quando eu perguntava sobre os shows dele.

-Bom saber que o show foi o incrível. Não tem nenhuma fã tarada tentando de agarrar? Eu estou bem.

- Não, mas teve várias fãs que jogaram sutiãs no palco. Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem!

- Cretino!

Ele gargalhou bem alto. Não aguentei e acabei sorrindo junto com ele.

- Amor, como está aguentando? Eu estou com tanta pena de você, pequena.

- Olha Danny, tá difícil! Esses vibradores não estão mais dando jeito. Assistir filmes pornôs também não está resolvendo mais nada. Estou cogitando até a ideia de agarrar a Giovanna.

Ele gargalhou.

- A turnê ainda vai demorar a acabar! Eu sinto muito. Tente não agarrar a pobre da Giovanna.

Gargalhei e mandei ele se foder. Ele rio.

- Tchau, meu amor! Eu tenho que ir. O Fletch esta chamando. Beijos! Eu te amo!

Sorri e dei boa noite e disse que eu o amava também e desliguei o telefone e fui dormir. Com a certeza que eu iria ter que arrumar uma forma tentar apagar o meu fogo.


End file.
